


鼻炎药

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, not really drug use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 鼻炎药也可以很好笑。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605
Kudos: 1





	鼻炎药

Moriarty回到家时，正看见Moran用吸管往鼻子里吸白色粉末。

这是什么。Moriarty花了一些时间接受当前的图景。接着，Moran又吸了一口，然后舒服地叹了一口气，显然没注意到Moriarty已经回家了。

“你竟然敢吸这个东西？”Moriarty由开始的惊讶瞬间变为暴怒。“Sebastian Moran，您的堕落程度真是令我惊喜，我——”

“什么，您在说什么？”随后他开始大笑，“这是鼻炎药。”留下另一个人因为情绪爆发而显得讷讷。


End file.
